


Object of Obsession

by Frank_Whoreison



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Injury, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Injuries, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank_Whoreison/pseuds/Frank_Whoreison
Summary: Danny visits his boyfriend after a kill
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Object of Obsession

Death hung heavy like black-out curtains over the city. Ghostface was out tonight, as was evident by the lack of calls or texts from Frank’s boyfriend-- in fact, he hadn’t heard from Danny all day. Frank wasn’t worried, necessarily. He had seen the manic energy just behind Danny’s normally cool composure the day before; the excess of nervous habits and the light in the pits of his eyes that only showed up right before a kill.  


Frank told himself he wasn’t worried. Danny had vanished for longer than twelve hours before, not hearing from him usually just meant that he was particularly invested in this kill-- he never got caught, he was always way too clean, too precise with his kills to get taken down. After all, the infamous Ghostface likely wasn’t even human, according to word on the streets. He moved through police barriers and walls with ease and left behind a trail of carnage as wide and long as a bus-- and not even a fingerprint or a footstep to give away his identity. Only Frank knew just how human Danny really was.  


Frank rolled over on his bed and pressed his face into his pillow. Downstairs, he could hear the rest of Legion taking bets on whatever godawful rom-com they were watching tonight; who would end up sleeping with who, how many first kisses would happen that episode, that sort of thing. Frank flipped again and stared at the ceiling. There was a crack running from the top of the window frame, almost all the way to the dim light in the middle of the room. Frank often wondered if it would cause the dingy fixture to come free in the middle night and come crashing down in the middle of the similarly dingy room. As his eyes traced the crack, two black-gloved hands planted themselves on the edge of the windowpane and pulled up. Frank sat up, but his heart wasn’t pounding out of fear. So many people felt a thrill of terror at the image of the white-faced mask at their window, but Frank only felt excitement. _Of a few different kinds,_ he noted as he felt a familiar stirring in his lower abdomen.  


“You’ve been gone a while.”  


Danny climbed in through the window and slid it shut behind him. It was always unlocked out to the fire escape, just for this express purpose. He peeled the mask off his face and let it fall from his hand. Frank didn’t fail to notice the smear of red blood, stark on the white material. Frank got to his feet-- usually Danny took better care to clean up after a kill.  


“Are you okay?”  


“Don’t worry-- it’s mine, not theirs.”  


This did nothing to quell Frank’s concern. He crossed the room in two strides and looked into his boyfriend’s face. His features were angular and sharp-- paler than usual. The gleam in his light eyes contrasted the deep bags ringing them. His hair was messy from the mask and hood combo he frequented, and it fell around his pale face in chestnut waves. He was grinning.  


“Danny-- come here, sit down. Let’s see the damage.”  


Frank caught Danny’s wrist and toted him to the bed. Danny sat without complaint and shed his tactical glove.  


“Guess the knife slipped. I might need to invest in heavier gloves,” he said cheerfully as Frank retrieved the bandages for the gash running across Danny’s palm. It wasn’t deep, it didn’t even need stitches, but it was still bleeding onto the rug. “Hopefully I didn’t leave any blood at the scene.”  


“I know you didn’t,” Frank scoffed. He shook his head and knelt in front of Danny as he poured iodine onto a cotton ball. He began dabbing the wound with the liquid mineral. Danny didn’t even flinch. He seemed to be nearly vibrating with energy from his kill, but he was waiting for Frank to ask about it. He wasn’t one to kiss and tell until prodded for the story. Patient as ever.  


Frank let him hang there. He liked feeling the energy in his boyfriend’s arms and hands, as if every vein was burning with the details of the last day. He took his time with the iodine, pressing it into every inch of the wound and soaking in the blood. The silence between them was charged, and the energy was growing by the second. Each painful sting of iodine was like a lick of pure energy, until Danny’s fingers twitched in Frank’s grip.  


“That hurt…?” Frank met Danny’s eyes.  


“No,” his voice was a low rasp, his eyes lidded. He wasn’t looking at Frank’s eyes, but his lips. Frank subconsciously caught the lower one in his teeth and drew his attention back to the wound. A pad of gauze and a bandage securing it in place fixed it up in no time.  


The other heavy glove was under Frank’s chin as soon as the bandage was fixed. Danny tilted his boyfriend’s face back and forced him to meet his eyes. Frank’s heartbeat picked up, he could feel it pounding against Danny’s hand. That heat coiled low in his stomach and stayed this time. The tactical glove was rough against his skin, and those eyes bored into Frank’s own, asking a silent question. Without being prompted, Frank’s mouth opened. Danny’s thumb ran across the soft skin of Frank’s lips, dragging the rough texture across the sensitive area. Frank’s mouth opened more, coaxing Danny in. He took the bait and slipped the tip of his thumb past Frank’s lips. The taste of leather and nylon flooded Frank’s mouth, along with the irony tang of blood. It had gotten on the glove too.  


Frank slipped Danny’s thumb from his mouth and held his good hand in both of his.  


“So… who’d you kill tonight, huh?” He looked up at Danny. The killer’s face broke into a wider grin, and the energy between them turned electric. He spread his knees, and Frank obediently slotted into place. Danny didn’t even have to ask anymore, Frank knew what he wanted.  


“Well, they certainly weren’t as pretty as you,” Danny cooed. Frank got to work on the heavy belt holding up the black cargo pants; undoing it was just second nature. Danny’s wounded hand laced into Frank’s hair, his gloved hand stayed on his neck, just on the side. He lifted himself just enough to allow Frank to slip the cargo pants down to his ankles. There was a definite bulge in his gray boxers.  


“Robert and Evangeline Michaels, or Bob and Eva as the community knew them.” Danny’s voice was a low purr, Frank could feel his fingers working his hair, massaging his scalp. He was needy, though incredibly good at not showing it. Only months of experience told Frank how badly Danny wanted this.  


“Oh? They sound like an old, rich couple.”  


“You’re right,” Danny hummed, “he was a lawyer, she ran the community HOA. Together they were a real pain in the ass to the community.”  


Frank was only half-listening. He ran his thumb up the middle of Danny’s bulge and closed his eyes when Danny clenched his fist in his hair. “Mmm… So you killed them.”  


“Stalked them for a while,” Danny pushed his legs wider, coaxing Frank, “found out he’s a cheater, she’s an alcoholic, and both of them are too Christian to believe in divorce.”  


Frank didn’t miss the hint of joy behind Danny’s voice. He loved finding out people were miserable together. He gave into the coaxing and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Danny’s boxers, pulling them down and freeing his erection in one swift movement. Danny’s length fell forward, so hard it was practically throbbing. Frank swallowed and took it into his hand. Danny let out a soft exhale, barely audible and breathy. His grip in Frank’s hair was nearly painful, but the tension sent shivers down Frank’s spine, directly to his groin. Goddammit.  


“How long did you stalk them for?” Frank gave in; he slid his tongue up the vein running through Danny’s cock and hooked his lips around the tip. Danny’s breath escaped in a low hiss, and he gave a tug on Frank’s hair. Frank’s eyelids fluttered.  


“O-only about a month,” Danny’s voice caught as Frank’s lips slid down his length, and Frank’s eyes closed as he took each inch. His nose was full with the scent of iodine, metallic blood, and the cheap cologne that Danny often applied-- it smelled like rubbing alcohol. The heady musk was clouding his senses. All he could taste was his boyfriend’s cock.  


“And then I broke in last night,” Danny murmured, “they… they were both asleep, turned away from each other like s-strangers sharing a bed. How sad…! He had a missed call from his mistress.”  


“Mmph.” Frank mumbled around the cock in his throat. He started bobbing his head, keeping a slow, steady pace. Danny’s gloved hand came up then, and laced into the other half of Frank’s hair.  


“Ahh, fuck,” Frank heard Danny try to bite back the explitave, but it tumbled free before he could stop it. Frank inhaled through his nose and took the plunge, pulling every inch of Danny into his throat. Danny’s head fell back, and a delicious moan made Frank’s cock throb again. He needed to get fucked, soon. He pushed up against Danny’s hands planted on his head, hoping that his boyfriend would let him up. Danny relented, and Frank popped off his tip.  


“And then what?” He looked up into Danny’s eyes. There was a ferocious light there, as well as a flush set high in his cheekbones. That, combined with his tousled hair and soft panting, made him very nearly irresistible. Danny’s hands slid from Frank’s hair to his jaw, holding him in place.  


“I tied up the man first, Bob,” Frank reached forward and slowly stroked up Danny’s length as Danny spoke, “figured he’d be more of a fight. He’s big, see, and hairy. Think of an old grandpa with too much beer money and too many bitches.”  


Not exactly a pleasant image. “Balding?”  


“Bald,” Danny’s face was practically alight with glee, “it’s a wonder the wife didn’t cheat, as far as I can tell. He sleeps naked, she wears a whole robe and slipper combo, and curlers in her hair.”  


Frank began working Danny’s length just a bit faster. He was slick and hot from Frank’s mouth, and he could feel Danny twitching under his hand.  


“So you tied them up?”  


“And they’re awake by now, right? So I took some pictures, told them exactly what was gonna happen… that they were gonna end up gutted and smeared around their whole house.”  


Frank could tell that Danny was trying to keep from laughing. He still held Frank’s face hostage between his hands. The smell of dried blood and iodine was overwhelming.  


“I can’t imagine they liked that…!”  


“Oh no, they both started offering me money, jewels, riches, anything I wanted. Well of course I told them I was going to take all that anyway!”  


Frank snorted. He never did understand why the victims always offered that. He leaned forward again, and Danny released his jaw to let him attend to his throbbing cock. Another faint moan escaped Danny as Frank worked his length even faster and latched his lips back around his tip. His tongue rolled in circles around the sensitive flesh, and soon enough he tasted the pre bubbling on Danny’s tip. The breath above him was heavy and hot. Danny’s back was arching, curling over Frank’s head.  


“Fuck-- Frank…”  


It was barely a warning, but it was warning enough. Frank pulled his hand away and swallowed his length down, once again pulling Danny all the way into the back of his throat. Danny gave a hoarse cry, and cum flooded Frank’s mouth. Danny’s hands grabbed Frank’s hair and pulled, Frank’s eyes watered as he felt a few strands come free. He stayed in place, drool and cum dripping from his lips. He stayed still, heart pounding, waiting--  


He didn’t have to wait long. Danny had Frank up and shoved into the bed in two seconds flat, his face pressed into the comforter. Frank hid his own grin in the blankets as he felt hands on him, tearing at his clothes, throwing his jacket aside and yanking his jeans down. Danny’s breath was still hot against Frank’s skin, his body a delightful weight pushing him down.  


“I’m going to fuck you raw and bloody,” Danny growled. His lips grazed against Frank’s ear. The fingers of his bare, bandaged hand pressed into Frank’s mouth while the gloved hand pulled Frank’s boxers down, freeing his erection at last.  


“Good, you better,” Frank grunted around Danny’s fingers before his lips latched around them. He sucked on them long and slow while behind him he heard Danny fumbling for the lube they kept in the nightstand. He was practically tingling with anticipation, his cock twitched at the cool apartment air. Downstairs, he could still hear the rest of Legion laughing and chatting. He would have to try to be quiet while Danny fucked him.  


Danny’s gloved hand scraped down Frank’s back, taking in every inch of his bare skin. That rough glove glided over the curve of his asscheek, down to his aching length. The texture made Frank groan around his bloody fingers. Danny’s teeth were on him, nipping the dips in his shoulders, the base of his neck, the tattoo on his spine. Frank’s whole body was hot and flushed, he could tell he was red all over. Danny’s fingers slid from his mouth, and Frank couldn’t help but tilt his head back, into Danny’s teeth and tongue. He felt Danny lift up, off of Frank, and a moment later his mismatched hands spread his cheeks wide. Cold lube slipped down his crack.  


“Fuck…” Frank groaned softly and let his eyes close. The heat between his legs was practically unbearable, he couldn’t help but try to grind his length against the blankets, though he knew Danny would never allow it. Sure enough, a moment later the gloved hand was pressing him down, forcing him to be still.  


“Patience, Frank,” Danny purred. There was a danger behind his voice that made Frank’s heart pound.  


Danny’s fingers began probing the rim of his ass. “Do I need to bring out my knife…?”  


Another thrill ran through Frank, and he bit back a whine. He hated to admit how much he loved that knife, how the icy steel and sharp edge right on his skin was more teasing than he could bear. He rocked back against Danny’s fingers, and was rewarded with a sharp slap to the ass, only muffled slightly by the glove. He yelped.  


“The knife still has their blood on it, you know,” Danny chuckled. A finger slipped into Frank, causing his back to arch down into the bed. “If they have any diseases you could be in trouble~”  


Frank could hear the bluff in his voice and he knew that Danny was always much too careful with any evidence for that to be true, but his lust-addled mind still sent a chill of fear through him. His head tilted back more, he was staring at the crack above the window.  


“Please, Danny--” he regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.  


“Begging already? It’s going to be a long night for you.” Danny laughed. A heavy boot kicked Frank’s legs apart, spreading them wider. A second lubed finger slipped past his rim, making everything hot and tight. He didn’t even try to bite back his moan. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, he could still taste Danny’s cum lingering in the back of his throat. He would never admit it, but he loved being Danny’s slut.  


Danny’s fingers stretched him at a painstakingly slow pace. Each needy rock of Frank’s hips rewarded him with another hard smack on the ass, until he could feel a red spot beginning to grow there. Frank’s erection was like a rod of pure fire, every unbearably slight shift and rub against the blanket practically rocketing him towards the edge. Each slow stretch of Danny’s fingers brought a whine or a moan to Frank’s lips, and they tumbled freely despite Danny’s occasional shushes. Frank’s toes curled in the carpet, and he could feel his calves and thighs beginning to quiver. Every time Danny applied more lube, a shudder would run up his spine all the way to his sore scalp. Finally, _finally,_ Danny pulled his fingers free.  


“Ready…?” he murmured, his gloved hand rubbing over Frank’s lower back. Frank practically keened, lifting his head from the blankets, where he had planted it nearly ten minutes before.  


“You better-- you better fuck me or--” Frank panted. He was trembling all over, his fists clenched in the blankets. Danny laughed.  


“I don’t think you’re really in the position to be making demands!”  


Frank cursed. Danny’s gloved hand came back up and looped in Frank’s hair, pulling his head back even more. He felt Danny’s length roll between his cheeks, once again hard and thick. Lord knows it had been more than long enough for him to build an erection back up.  


Danny groaned as he sunk into Frank, making him take his length inch by delicious inch. Frank cried out, somehow still stretched wide despite all the prep Danny had painstakingly executed on his ass. He gasped in a mouthful of cool air and felt his trembling pick up even more.  


“Danny… D-Danny…!” Frank hated to hear himself whimpering, but the teasing had already pushed him right up to his limit. He had no idea how long he would last.  


“Mmm…” Danny slid out, all the way to the tip, and hung there for just a moment before slamming back in. Frank keened properly this time, and his back practically collapsed under the thrust. He felt pre already bubbling to his tip.  


“S-shit!”  


Danny picked up a slow pace and steadily rolled in and out of Frank’s ass. His grip in Frank’s hair was tight, causing it to pull with each thrust. Frank gasped softly each time Danny hilted himself in him.  


It wasn’t until he felt the cold line of a blade against his lower back did Frank realize that Danny had been rifling around with his bandaged hand. Chills immediately erupted right from the spot the knife touched, and the gloved hand embedded in Frank’s hair kept him from turning to look at the spot. Danny purred low in his throat.  


“Better stay still… wouldn’t want to get cut…”  


Frank was pleased to hear the edge in Danny’s voice. He was getting impatient too, hopefully he would let Frank release any moment now. Danny picked up the pace, driving into Frank harder and faster. Frank whimpered as the tip of the blade danced over his back, never hard enough to actually cut but definitely _there._ His cock twitched, he could feel himself racing even faster to the edge, he desperately wanted, _needed_ to come--  


“Fuck!” Frank’s back arched down away from the knife as he came. His neglected cock twitched against the blankets as it shot onto the comforter. The heat spread from his cock to every inch of his body, sending his limbs trembling as his core practically erupted. He rolled his hips desperately, trying to get any feeling on his cock as he shuddered from head to toe. Danny had the audacity to laugh.  


“So fast…! And I’m just getting warmed up.”  


Frank yelped as Danny’s arms crossed around Frank’s torso and yanked. He was pulled upright, still speared on Danny’s cock and shaking from his orgasm. He slipped on the carpet, and only Danny’s grip kept him upright until he found his footing. The knife tip pressed into the underside of Frank’s throat, the gloved hand curled around Frank’s cock. Fear and delight burst through Frank in tandem, almost as intense as his recent release.  


“A-Ahh shit, Danny…!”  


“Shh,” a tiny flick of the knife, and Frank felt blood run from a nick in his jaw, barely worse than a shaving cut, “you have to be quiet, or the others will hear…!”  


“F-fuck…”  


Danny grunted and thrust up, hard. Stars popped before Frank’s eyes as Danny pounded into his sensitive prostate. His cock twitched back to life in Danny’s hand, and the rough texture of the tactical glove got the blood pumping again in no time. Frank bit back a moan, the blood on his chin was already cold.  
Danny picked up a bruising pace, his grip on Frank tight as he ravaged his ass. His breath was heavy against Frank’s ear, and within no time his teeth were back on Frank’s skin, nipping and biting every inch he could reach. Frank only dimly registered the fact that he’d have to wear a scarf tomorrow, or else proudly display his battle wounds in front of his friends-- but the thought was quickly driven out of his mind by Danny’s pumping cock. He couldn’t help himself, he gave another cry and arched back into Danny. Another flick of the knife sent a shallow cut across his cheekbone-- the hot stinging sensation lingered this time, and blood ran down his cheek in small beads. Another mark to display, right on Frank’s face. There would be no hiding that one.  


Danny’s teeth sank into Frank’s shoulder, and hot chills ran from the spot. He was already building up, the pressure in his cock was unbearable, the friction from the glove practically burning. Danny kept the bruising pace up, hammering in and out of Frank until his mind was practically blank. Each strangled cry or poorly-suppressed whimper was met with a knife slice on his cheek, his collarbone, his neck. He felt blood dripping onto his shoulder, and still he begged for more.  


“P-please! Danny, ahh-- _p-please!”_ Frank’s voice didn’t even sound like his anymore, He clutched onto Danny’s arms, still wrapped around Frank’s chest. His legs were little more than jelly at this point, Danny was holding him up through the strength of his thrusts alone. Danny’s pace was becoming erratic, his breath choppy and harsh, Frank felt Danny’s cool tongue soothing a bite mark before his teeth latched in again. Everything was hot and harsh and nearly painful-- Frank was lost in the ecstasy.  


“F-fuck!” Danny slammed home, and Frank’s eyes rolled back as he felt cum flood his ass. Frank screamed-- the knife was no issue with Danny practically convulsing behind him. Frank’s own load flooded over his tip, and the heat pounding through him was unbearable. His trembles made it hard to hold his head up, let alone the rest of his body. By the time the afterglow kicked in, Frank was completely limp in Danny’s arms.  


Danny slid out of him, allowing his hot cum to slide down Frank’s legs. He set the knife, wet with Frank’s blood, aside on the nightstand. Frank buckled, and only Danny’s strong arms kept him from collapsing face-first on the bed. He ended up on his back, staring up at the crack in the ceiling as Danny got a second cotton ball and iodine.  


His boyfriend’s voice was low and husky from the afterglow, “I got a little carried away… are you okay?”  


Frank still couldn’t catch his breath. He managed a nod and a weak grin, and hoped that showed that he wasn’t upset. His cheek and neck stung still, and the soft touches of iodine didn’t exactly help. Still-- he reveled in the pain.  


“That was amazing,” Frank whispered. Danny had shed his other tactical glove at last, and his touch on Frank’s cheek was delightfully cool. Danny smiled down at Frank and set the cotton ball aside. The bleeding had stopped, and the stinging finally abated.  


“Well good. You’re amazing to fuck.”  


Frank let out a wheezy laugh and let his eyes shut. He heard Danny remove his boots and shed the rest of his clothes-- he hadn’t even managed to fully undress-- and a moment later those strong arms curled around Frank’s middle once more. Danny turned him over so that they laid face-to-face and adjusted the blankets over them, covering the both of them. The light coming in from the window filtered across Danny’s face, allowing Fank the opportunity to gaze at him as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
